Bella Black
by Evolette17
Summary: What if in Eclipse, Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward when she found out she loved him, too? They get married. Cullens move away. She has a baby… or more. Just a short view of their anniversary.. *Adding more chapters now!
1. 3 YEARS

**Bella Black**

**_A/N:_**_ This is just a VERY short one-shot of Bella and Jake's 3rd Anniversary. Hope you like. Reviews would be nice :) If I ever feel like it, I might continue this as a story._

* * *

**3 YEARS**

**- BELLA'S POV –**

It's been 3 years since me and Jacob got married. The day when I found out I loved him; I chose to be with him forever rather than… than… Ed--… Edward Cullen. I believe my life is easier when I chose Jake instead of him. It hurt to think of Edward sometimes. Deep down, I knew I still loved him, yet I loved Jacob more. Jacob knows I still love him, but he got over the fact long ago. To this day, I haven't heard or seen then Cullens. I miss them _terribly, _especially Alice. I feel so guilty for hurting Edward and his family like that though I am so very thankful they understand me.

Today was Jake and I's third anniversary and here I was celebrating with my whole family; Charlie, Billy, the wolf pack and their imprints, and my two young, beautiful children Anne and Jesse. Right now, Anne was only a year old and Jesse was two.

We were at restaurant out of Forks and in Port Angeles. It wasn't so fancy but not not so fancy either. The boys were eating 2 plates at a time as usual, our parents were laughing, and the kids were all smiles while they sat in our laps, eating. It wasn't such a big party but we were quite enjoying ourselves being together.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary, Bells, honey," Jacob said as he gave me a sweet kiss. "Love you,"

"I love you, too, Jake," I said, kissing him back for 2 seconds.

"WOOO!" The boys howled and whistled, clapping their hands together.

"Oh shut up, you guys," Jake muttered.

We enjoyed the rest of the evening until our time was up at the restaurant. We all headed home.

We all stopped in front of my week old new house as the pack said their goodbyes for today.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. "Don't you want to see our new home for the first time?"

"We're going on patrol tonight. Weekly thing, remember? Our land is getting bigger. We'll come and see you're house next time. Jake's off for now. Happy Anniversary you guys!" Seth answered, and hugged us both and patted our kids' heads before he left with the rest.

I saw Charlie and Billy walking away, too.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Don't tell me you're leaving, too!"

"Um, sorry, Bells. Me and Billy has a game to catch," Charlie explained. "You guys can, um, go enjoy the rest of the night… er, alone. Goodnight, kids." He added awkwardly as he walked towards home, helping Billy with his wheel chair.

"I guess we could spend the night alone together tonight," Jacob winked.

"What about Anne and Jesse?" I remembered, but I didn't need an answer for that. I realized my beautiful kids have fallen asleep in our arms. "Oh, let's put them to bed first,"

After we did so, I didn't know what else to do.

"What do you wanna do now, Bells?" Jacob asked me.

"I… don't know," I replied lamely. I blushed.

Jacob chuckled. "Let's just relax in our room and maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure,"

Jacob and I climbed upstairs and into our beds as he turned on the TV in front of us, looking for a movie to watch on satellite.

We sat up half way as I laid my head on Jake's chest.

I sighed. "You're really warm. I actually like it,"

He chuckled again. "Thanks,"

I looked up to see him only to find out he was looking at me, too. We both sat there for a few seconds.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Bella, I love you more than words can explain. I'm really thankful I'm the one you chose. Being you're personal sun makes me truly happy." He grinned at the latter, then his face became serious again. "Promise you will never leave me?" He whispered. I looked into his eyes and there was something there I couldn't read. Mixed emotions.

"Jake, I will never leave you. I promise. I love you too much to do such thing," I told him.

He sighed in relief. It was the first time we ever talked about leaving each other since we got together. "Okay. Happy Anniversary, love of my life."

"You, too," I kissed him and he kissed me back. I had a feeling we wouldn't stop for the rest of tonight. This kiss was too passionate to stop. Here I was with Jake, the one I love, with 2 children of his, confessing to each other as we showed our love emotionally and physically.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ That was the one-shot. The ending kind of sucked. I really didn't know how to end it. Hope it was good. Please review if you liked it or if you'd like me to make this a story. Thanks for reading._

_Check out my other story if you like._

_**- Evolette**_


	2. NOTE

Helloo guys. This is for the people who added Bella Black as a favourite and reviewed.

I will be adding another 2 or 3 chapters to this and might make it a whole story if I have any ideas. The chapters might take a while because I have 2 other stories in process. It's funny how I have more reviewers for this story than my other 2.. Well anyways, if you have any ideas or comments for my story, feel free to do so. I'd love to read any of your ideas.

I've read the one who said something about Bella and Jacob seeing Edward, I'll be using that idea. Thanks to **_Holly-SA-Cullen_** for that idea :)

Another thanks for those who added/reviewed my one shot story;

**_Emily loves Edward_**

**_Adriians-Liil-Dhampiir_**

**_kimee16_**

**_.Miss. CHeeKY._**

_and of course** alieangel**_


	3. RECALLS

_**A/N:**__ Here's the new chapter. The reason why I didn't plan making this a story in the first place is because I'm not sure I could write how Bella thinks. Also, I only did this for reviews. I noticed much more people added this as a favorite story and I thank you so much for that. But it means if I have absolutely no reviews, no continuation of Bella Black. I will just continue on my two other stories which I hope my readers will check out. _

_This chapter is just something to show where we're at, at the moment. Sorry my chapters aren't so long. Well other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please review. Comments, __ideas__, anything!_

_Oh and again thanks for one who reviewed! The next people who review for this chapter gets their name on my next chapter/ author's note as a thank you note._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - RECALLS**

**- ISABELLA'S POV -**

A few weeks after our anniversary, it was time to move around a little. The pack, Charlie and Billy pitched in for a cozy new house for my family and me to live in. _(__**A/N:**__ I know they just had a new house in the first chapter, but just play along for me. I've go no other idea.)_

We are moving in the day before my birthday which is in 5 days and we have to leave tomorrow. Jacob and I are moving to a different state, though it was right under Washington; Astoria, Oregon. The kids stuff was finally packed and all that was left was Jake's clothes and our small personal things we own. Once, we moved, we are on our own buying our furnisher. Though I am only living there for 2 years; Jake can't leave the pack that long, even with monthly visits. That's why we move to Oregon.

One thing I know, it's sunnier than Forks. What city isn't?

Ever since I had Anne and Jesse, my life always seemed like a dream. I couldn't believe I was living an amazing life with my children, husband, and family, it was like nothing was existent. Here I was, preparing for the travel and I still felt like I was dreaming.

"Bells, honey, I think we have everything," Jacob said, putting the last pair of pants in the suit case. "Let's go to La Push. The guys are waiting at the beach,"

I put the last things in my carry-on bag, including a small box that brought too many memories in my mind. It carried the things Edward has given me. Inside it, it had the CD with my lullaby in it, and the bracelet that Jacob gave to me with the diamond heart added on to it. The two charms are now on a necklace chain because the bracelet broke over the years.

I put the box quickly in my bag before any other memories came into mind. I went downstairs and helped Jake putting on the kid's shoes.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Jesse asked me, his dark eyes curious.

"We're going to the beach, today," I said enthusiastically. "We're seeing our friends again before we leave tomorrow, okay honey?"

"We get to see Collin n' Brady taday, mum?" Anne asked, already exited for tonight.

Jacob chuckled and answered for me. "Yes were are, pumpkin,"

"Yay!" She squealed, helping Jacob to put on her shoes even faster so we could leave.

Apparently, Brady, who is now 16, imprinted on my daughter when he first saw her when she was a few months old. At first, I did not know how to react and ended up being furious about it. I didn't want my daughter being taken away from me by a boy once she gets older. From what I have seen, the pack's imprints spent almost everyday with each other, and not with their family, which I of course got worried about. Though, I got over it in just a few days thanks to Jacob.

We rode in our car, a grey 2009 Lexus ES 350 (.ca/photos/1/1/11073_2009_Lexus_) that Jake and I truly highly thought of, for almost an hour. Once we got there, the pack, Billy and Charlie already had some fish and the bonfire lit. Charlie and Billy usually drinking beer, the pack playing football while their ladies and imprints watched them and laughed. I sighed. I was really going to miss the big family.

As Jacob was going to park the car, he laid his warm hand on mine for the reason that he heard me sigh. His skin made mine look completely pale which automatically gave me a flashback when I touched… Ed… _his_ cold skin for the first time. I shivered.

"Are you cold, Bells?" Jacob asked me.

"Huh? Oh, um, no,"

"You sure? I could give you my sweater," He offered.

"No, I'm not cold," I said. Though the flashback gave me goose bumps, so I rubbed my arm to make them go away.

"Don't be stubborn, Bella," Jake said, seeing myself warming up and taking off his sweater.

I didn't bother arguing. "Thanks, honey,"

We got out of the car and took the kids out of their booster seats. I saw Brady and Collin already waiting for Anne and Jesse with their arms open.

The four were like best friends even though the boys were 16. Brady and Collin are friendly as Seth Clearwater and Jacob; it was just like having 3 extra suns in rainy Forks.

We spent the day laughing and enjoying ourselves like any other normal gathering we usually have jointly. Claire, Anne, Jesse, and the two boys were having fun, running around. The ladies and I, as in me, Emily, Leah, Rachel and Kim, were talking about the next 2 years. And Embry, Jacob, Dad, Billy, Paul, Quil, and Jared were pretty much eating the whole time other than playing football. It was bordering on that we were still teenagers.

When it was time to go, the huge family gave us presents for our new home and said our goodbyes. I was truly going to miss them, even though it is only going to be 2 years. I've been always wondering what will happen to the pack without their Alpha.

We slept early tonight, and so did Charlie, because our flight would be quite too early for the kids. As I went to bed, I slept with a smile on my face with Jake's warm arms around me. I slept peacefully for hours, excited for tomorrow.

But I felt my smile disappear quickly as a nightmare begun playing in my head. It was a dream I never expected to have again. It was a dream that got me freezing in Jacob's arms.

It was a reverie of Edward.

As I dreamt, I searched for the reason to a question I never thought I would ask.

Why am I having these flashbacks?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ End of chapter… Wow, I believe I didn't do good on this one at all._

_But don't worry there's a reason why she has a dream of Edward before she moves. Any ideas? **R**&**R** please!_

_- Evolette_


	4. MOVING

**_A/N:_ **_Very sorry for handing this chapter late! This story really needs some inspiration to be written, and I haven't been getting any. I don't know how to continue this story, but I'll try to finish the few chapters I planned on writing. Hopefully you guys can keep up with me! Thanks for the ones who reviewed and added this as a favorite long time ago, I was going to put the names on this chapter but I truly have no time. I just finished this chapter in 10 minutes, and I've got school work to do. But I'll do that for the next chapter, promise. Though the names that will appear on my next chapter are the ones who just reviewed, not added as a favorite._

_**AND please check out my other story ABD 2009. I know it's a lot to ask for, but it's also the only thing I've been asking for weeks... or months. It's for those who'd like to know about 2 new members of the Cullens and how Nessie and Jacob turns out. Also, Nessie meets another half vampire like her later on in the story. Obviously there's way more than that in 2009 ABD, but please give it a try. At least read the first chapter and a small review please. It was the fanfic I've been doing before Bella Black. Just click on my profile/name and you'll see it on my stories list. Please and thank you!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - MOVING**

**- ****BELLA'S POV -**

I woke up screaming untimely this morning just like how I was screaming in my dream. Jacob got up quickly and tried to calm me down.

"Bella! What happened?" Jacob asked, alarmed. "Bells, honey, don't cry. Shh," He hugged me securely in his arms, relaxing me with his warmth.

"Sorry for waking you up; it was just a dream." I told him. I noticed cold tears were falling down on my face when Jacob mentioned it, then I cried even more.

"Bella, shh, it's okay I'm right here. It was just a dream," He tried to settle me down.

I cried for another minute, forgetting why I was shedding tears, and then I heard the door crack open. I looked to see who I was and found my kids peeking through the door.

"Anne, Jesse? What are you guys doing over there?" I asked them, trying to wipe away the tears.

"We heared someone skweaming, mummy," Anne said. Her scared eyes looked at me expectantly. I chuckled a little at her mispronounced words.

"Kids, come on in," Jake said, opening his arms to make space for the kids to fit in the hug. "Good morning, angels," He greeted as he hugged them both playfully, and they giggled.

"Mum, why is your eyes watory?" Jesse asked me curiously.

"Why are my eyes watery? Oh, baby, I was having a very bad dream, that's all,"

"Are you oh-kay?"

I laughed. "Yes, mommy's okay. Now who wants breakfast? We are going very soon,"

The kids squealed and jumped up and down on the bed, hurrying us up to get out of bed. I was surprised my children were exited about this, they were usually sad about leaving the boys, especially Anne. She and Brady are going to miss each other too much.

The door bell rang downstairs, meaning Charlie and some of the pack was here to help us to the airport. Anne and Jesse ran downstairs to see who it was and left Jake and I in bed.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked me again, still concerned.

I sniffed and sighed. "Yes, don't worry about it. Just a dream…" I reminded myself.

"All right then." He kissed my forehead and then hopped out of the bed enthusiastically and stretched. "I'm gonna go get the door, and your coming with me," He said brightly. Jacob picked me up from bed and carried me downstairs bridal style.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I demanded. I didn't like it when he always did this surprisingly.

"We're halfway down the stairs," He said, showing the obvious.

"I don't care, put me down,"

Jacob rolled his eyes, ignoring me, and stepped down on the last steps. He walked to the door where the kids were waiting for us, then finally put me down. "Happy?"

I just scowled at him, but then he smirked at me with a hint of tease in it, and I couldn't help but smile back. As always. Whenever we did things like that, I always still felt like an adolescent.

The guys helped us with the luggage and drove to the airport and hugged us goodbye. But before we left, I saw Brady giving Anne a small, adorable necklace that matched her small round face perfectly. It was just like what Jacob gave to me for the bracelet; the hand-made wooden wolf hanging on a sterling silver chain. I thought I saw a tear on his face when he watched her leave him. Poor Brady.

The flight took just a few hours and the kids were deep into slumber. Since the place only had seats for two, I sat with Anne and Jacob with Jesse. They come across like angels sleeping in our arms; it was such a perfect picture.

After eating a few peanuts, drinking a bottle of water, it was 11:30 when we got to Astoria, Oregon's airport. It was a sunnier here in Forks, though I could tell it was just one of those infrequent sunlit days.

"Annie, wake up. We're here!" I whispered excitedly. Randomly for some reason, I have now realized I've been a much happier person in life with my kids and husband, I haven't felt so great in my entire life. It was in the vein of being some one new.

Afterward, Anne woke up slowly as she rubbed her eyes with her petite hands. Her eyes fluttered and looked at me. "We are hee-wuh?"

"Yay!" I heard Jesse shout behind me.

"Rise and shine! Yes we're here! Come on, Anne, wake up!" Jacob half yelled excitedly, too. The sun shined brightly on his face while he had my favorite smile in the world.

Suddenly, I had another flashback.

I was in a cold, green forest with sparkling sunlight beaming in front of me. I looked up ahead to see a marble, smooth body glittering like tiny diamonds. I gasped once I stared at the face and its eyes staring back at me. The golden orbs waited for a reaction, scared as if I'd run away… It was the moment when Edward let himself in the sun.

I started hyperventilating, scared that these reveries would continue endlessly.

"Mummy?"

"Bells. What's wrong?" Jake and Anne said at the same time. Immediately, Jacob took off his seat belt and was at my side in a second. He grabbed my face in his hands, realizing he was trying to get an answer out of me. I shaked my head out of his big hands, trying to forget about it.

"Sorry, honey. I'm getting dizzy; let's get off of this plane." I answered. Though it was true, I was getting dizzy… from these flashbacks.

"Do you need water?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need some air,"

"Okay... Kids grab your bags, let's get something to eat." Jacob sounded scared.

Anne and Jesse grabbed their bags from under the seat, shoving their crayons and coloring books in there. Jacob let them walk in front of us while he held my hand. We got off the plane in 2 minutes and went straight to get our other luggage, then to get some food. We took two taxis for our luggage to fit in.

The drive to our new house took just half an hour, and so to begin to organize the house once we got there. The men who had our furnisher driven here by the moving truck had already placed some sofas, tables, chairs, and much more other luggage positioned in the right place, so there wasn't much to do left but shop for some food and beds.

But going shopping today was such an appalling idea.

Looking for smaller sofas, I couldn't believe what I saw that I thought I was just having another flashback.

Right beside the one's I've chosen to buy, I found three graceful figures standing right there before my own eyes. There was a man and two ladies with pale, white skin talking to one of the employees. One of them had familiar orange-red hair; another had brown hair, and the other like bronze. I gazed at them for what seemed like a whole 5 minutes.

I dropped to me knees right away, remembering who they were. I held on to Jacob's hanging hand for support as I continuously stared at the three.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob say for the hundredth time today.

Only two of the women's faces turned to look at me, while the lean, tall man stiffened, not looking at me. Alice and Esme's eyes grew wide as mine, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Edward was gone, nowhere in sight.

I felt the hottest tears rolling down my face, the saddest emotions going through me. It was heartbreaking to see them once again in my life. Something I never expected.

I felt Jacob's hand let go of mine before his hands turned into hard fists. I looked up at him, forgetting he could now see them, too.

Jacob was breathing so deep, trying not to shake.

He growled.

"_No_,"

Jacob never wanted to see them ever again, especially when I see them, too. He'd know the reason why I'd cry, he'd know the reason why I'd act different and stupid like how I used to back then.

He'd know why I still love him, and seeing him again wouldn't make things any better.

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't forget to R&R! Thanks for reading._

_- Evolette_


	5. AUTHOR NOTE ONLY

To my readers who are reading Bella Black, I'm writing this to inform you that... sadly I can't continue this story. I'm very sorry for those who were expecting a few more chapters. The problem is that I just can't get any more ideas and thoughts for this type of story while I'm hooked up on my other fanfic. I am really sorry for those who've been waiting for the next chapter, eager to read more. It's hard to write this story out because I only added more chapters for more reviews but I figured that I'd rather write a story I much more enjoy writing even though I don't get as much reviews as for this one. Though, I thank you guys a lot for the reviews. _I loved them all, they made me really happy, you guys were great!_ But my mind has come on blank for this one_._ Maybe, again, I might continue or restart this story but only when I have all the ideas planned out. I know, I should've done that in the first place. If there are any comments about this, please be nice. I already feel bad for letting a few people down if I had done so :S

I thank you for all the reviews and for reading my... incomplete story, lol. Hopefully you guys understand :)

- Evolette


	6. TREMBLING

_**A/N: **__Surprise :) I'm not so proud of this chapter. Again, I wrote this in less than an hour. But I decided to finish what I started which means there will be more chapters. This story won't have more than 10 chapters and updates won't happen frequently. I'll be only writing chapters for this story when I actually feel like it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – TREMBLING**

**- JACOB'S POV -**

Bella suddenly dropped on her knees, her wide eyes gazing at something not too far away. I immediately tried to get her back up on her feet by pulling her hands but tears started to run down her delicate face. She slightly cried as if she's seen Edward. I followed her gaze to see what this was all about, turning my head towards the right side of my body. The sight my eyes had to see made me tremble and all I saw was that stupid pixie and her mother. With their sent smoldering through my nose, I couldn't control myself now.

_What were those bloodsuckers doing here? _They were probably making Bella go through memory lane just by standing there. Probably making Bella remember all those memories, all those _feelings_ she had towards the leeches she felt three years ago that came crashing down on her, pushing tears out of her eyes.

My leg twitched, urging to lunge for them and let myself free from holding in the anger that was now quickly burning up within me. But I felt someone tugging on my shirt and almost forgot that Jesse and Anne were right next to me. That left me shaking even longer. I stared them down until Bella was then in my view. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a word over my screaming thoughts.

**- ISABELLA'S POV -**

"Mummy! Mummy! What's wrong!" I heard Jesse's voice filled with wariness while Anne was trying to shake me out of my gaze.

I was now looking at an empty space, where the man who left years ago was just standing there not long ago. His eyes turned coal black, his body tensed and stiff yet still so beautiful; it was officially the last picture of him my eyes have seen. I knew it was going to be the last.

Alice and Esme looked at me, frowning with an apologetic look on their angelic faces. All of a sudden, it felt like it was just yesterday when they left Forks. When I chose Jacob. I watched Alice and Esme, I watched their every move. Their bodies were now slightly leaning towards the exit.

"No," I whispered instinctively. "Don't leave!"

A voice in my head started yelling at me, telling me to stand up and wipe the tears on my face. Why was I acting like this? Then that's when I finally snapped out of it. _How could I ever be so stupid? _I screamed to myself. I stood up hastily, surprised my legs were not wobbling and my head was not spinning. I took Jacob's shaking arm and tried to head for the exit, forgetting about Alice and Esme just for a few seconds.

"Anne, Jesse, follow mommy. We're going home now," I half whispered over my shoulder. As the good kids they are, they followed without a word at the same time as Jacob allowed me to pull him out of the store until I made him sit in the front passenger seat and drove my family home.

By the time we got home, Jacob was no longer trembling, but he was mentally absent. He sat on the couch, his eyes gazing somewhere far, far away and his face remained composed. I walked to the kitchen, making an effort to not trip on the flat surface with my head now spinning. I felt utterly stupid for what I have done today and I would never forgive myself for my mistake. I reacted as if _he _the one who decided to leave me. _Unbelievable_, I thought to myself over and over again. I opened the cupboards and clutched on a glass that I later filled up with water. I gulped about three times before I finished the drink and returned to sit in front of Jacob. He hadn't moved one bit. He was deep into thought.

I didn't want to interrupt his thinking, but I couldn't take the silence anymore in this half empty house.

"Jacob," I whispered, knowing if I spoke any louder, my voice would ring through his ears after that long moment of stillness. It would sound hoarse anyway; I could feel it in my throat.

He still didn't move, but his dark eyes glanced at me for a brief moment, and then looked away.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I spoke softly. "I don't know why I reacted in such a reckless way."

"Tell me why you cried." he demanded, his voice roughly controlled.

"I don't know. I really don't know," I admitted lamely, my cheeks warming up.

"Bella, please."

"I missed them."

Jacob's jaw tightened and tried to control himself. He seemed calmer now.

"I can understand _that_, but your reaction caught me off guard. It was as if you saw… As if you saw Edward. Did I miss something?"

"You didn't see him?"

"He was _there_?"

I nodded slowly. Jacob probably looked at them after he left. Jacob sighed and shook his head though I didn't know if it was at me or he was doing it at a thought. He looked at me, slightly frowning as I noticed the hurt in his eyes. It broke my heart. I quickly ran to his side and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I really am!" I said.

"Yeah, I know that. And I forgive you." I placed my hands on either side of his face and studied it but he was still displeased.

"Why are you still upset?"

"I feel like you're going to leave me someday for that… for Edward."

"Jacob, I _love_ you. I chose you instead of him because I love you _more_. Never forget that. Please. I married you and had kids and there's no chance I'll leave you for Edward. For anything."

"Promise?" he hoped, his dark eyes sparkling from the upcoming tears he was holding back.

"I promise."

I hugged him tightly, and ended up kissing him in his firm and warm embrace. From this moment, I finally decided that if I ever see them again, I would not react the same way. I would remember them as the very good friends and family I never had. And I wouldn't mind seeing their beautiful faces once again. I continued to kiss him, pouring all my love to him while I hoped he would never feel like he would be abandoned in the near future.

Sadly, the moment was interrupted by the doorbell. Jacob chuckled when he heard me sigh.

"I'll go get it," I said stubbornly.

"Okay, sweetheart." he whispered. "Bella?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"I love you." he said ever so warmly, trying to lighten up the vibe in the room. He grinned, revealing my favorite bright smile and couldn't help smile back.

"I love you, too." I answered and walked my way to the front door.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm not so proud of this chapter. Again, I wrote this in less than an hour. But I decided to finish what I started which means there will be more chapters. But this story won't have more than 10 chapters and updates won't happen frequently. I'll be only writing chapters for this story when I actually feel like it because I have a bunch of stories I am willing to write also. _

_I loved the previous reviews and they were awesome! I just re-read them yesterday and that's what got me writing this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed! (I know, it's a little too late for that...)_

_& If anyone is willing to complete this story with me or write a new story and be co-writers with me, check out my profile for more information._

_Thanks for reading!_

_- Evolette_


End file.
